7 Daisies and Aster
by zhaErza
Summary: Jika sewaktu genin, Sakura selalu memberikan bunga Lily putih kepada Sasuke sebagai simbol dari cinta yang dalam, namun diselimuti duka. Maka, semenjak menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, Sakura selalu memberikan bunga Aster untuk suaminya. / Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menemukan tujuh bunga Daisy di ranjangnya. / Canon / Fluffy / SSFD 2015 / Dedicated for Uniglow


_Summary_:

Jika sewaktu _genin,_ Sakura selalu memberikan bunga _Lily _putih kepada Sasuke sebagai _symbol_ dari cinta yang dalam, namun diselimuti duka. Maka, semenjak menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, Sakura selalu memberikan bunga _Aster _untuk suaminya. / Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menemukan tujuh bunga _Daisy_ di ranjangnya.

* * *

**7 Daisies ****and Aster**

_By_**: Cherry Philein**

Naruto _belong_ Kishimoto Masashi

_**Warning**_**: **_Flower Language_, OOC, EYD?, _Typo_, RnR, dan lain-lain

* * *

_Happy _SasuSaku_ Fan Day_ 2015

* * *

_D__edicated for_ **Uniglow **(Kak Glow)

* * *

.

.

.

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura bisa tersenyum indah sekarang, betapa ia rindu dan tidak sabar untuk menunggu kepulangan sang suami dari misi panjang yang telah diberikan oleh _Hokage_ keenam yang merupakan mantan guru _team_ tujuh. Semenjak menikah dengan lelaki keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu, Sakura semakin bersemangat dalam menjalani kegiatannya sebagai ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha, juga perannya sebagai seorang istri.

Sore hari adalah waktunya pulang dari tempat kerjanya, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah rumah sahabatnya. Hari ini merupakan hari yang ditunggunya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke; sang suami, akan pulang dari misinya. Maka dari itu, Sakura meminta izin untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal karena ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk suaminya.

Toko bunga Yamanaka sudah ada di depan matanya. Gadis berambut unik itu pun mendekat dan membeli beberapa ikat bunga dan setangkai bunga spesial untuk diberikannya langsung kepada sang suami.

Aster Flower_ adalah bunga yang memiliki simbol cinta dari jiwa yang murni._

Sakura akan memberikan bunga _Aster_ untuk suaminya ketika mereka selesai makan malam nanti, yang merupakan suatu simbolik atas pernyataan cinta tersembunyi darinya. Lagi.

Teringat mengenai makan malamnya, Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya untuk sajian makan malam mereka.

Sakura akan membuat makan malam romantis dengan bunga mawar merah muda yang akan ia letakkan di tengah meja.

_Mawar merah muda adalah bunga yang memiliki makna kebahagiaan yang sempurna._

Ini juga merupakan pesan tersirat dari perlambangan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bersama sang suami. Apalagi dengan kehamilannya yang menjadikan kebahagian mereka menjadi sempurna.

Entah sejak kapan ia memiliki kegemaran untuk memberikan suaminya bunga saat pulang dari misi. Dan hal itu cukup mengingatkannya dengan masa lalu, saat ia memberikan bunga_ lily_ putih untuk Sasuke beberapa kali saat lelaki itu sedang sakit.

Lily _putih memiliki arti cinta yang dalam, namun diselimuti duka dan juga cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Jangan tanya dari mana Sakura dapat mengetahui berbagai makna dan bahasa bunga. Tentu saja, berteman dengan gadis berambut pirang yang sangat ahli mengenai bunga selama seumur hidupmu, pasti akan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui berbagai istilah dan simbol yang terkandung dari bunga-bunga yang sering dijajakan di toko keluarga temannya itu.

Yamanaka Ino, ahlinya dalam bunga dan Sakura bersyukur karena wanita yang identik dengan kecantikan itu menjadi sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang sedang menaruh bunga mawar merah muda di dalam vas, dikejutkan oleh suara Sasuke yang masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam seperti biasa. Lelaki Uchiha itu baru mengucapkan salam saat ia telah melihat Sakura yang sedang berkutik dengan persiapan makan malamnya.

"_Tadaima_!" lelaki itu mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya sebentar, sejak tadi ia sesak sendiri karena merasa rindu dengan wangi tubuh wanitanya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura balas memeluk dan menatap wajah sang suami sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Makan malam spesial, eh?" tanyanya saat mata sehitam arang itu menatap pemandangan tidak bisa seperti saat mereka makan malam bersama.

"Hihi ... kejutan!" Sakura merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum sumringa.

Sasuke menyambut senyum Sakura dengan belaian di kepalanya. Setelahnya, Sakura membatu Sasuke untuk melepaskan mantelnya dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mandi, kemudian makan malam bersama dengannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar seruan istrinya pun, lalu mengambil mantelnya dan tas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk misi dan membawanya bersama dirinya ke lantai atas untuk menuju ke kamar mereka.

Tidak sampai setengah jam setelahnya, Sasuke turun dengan memakai pakaian kaos biru gelap dan berkerah tinggi seperti yang sering digunakannya saat _gennin_ dulu. Tentu, dengan lambang Uchiha di punggung kaosnya.

Sasuke yang langsung duduk, kemudian memerhatikan beberapa tangkai mawar merah muda yang ada di tengah meja makan mereka.

Sakura yang melihat arah pandang sang suami pun berseru riang.

"Indah, kan?"

"Hn, seperti warna rambutmu." Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Gombal!" Sakura menggerutu karena Sasuke yang selalu tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya dan malah menggodanya. Setidaknya, ia ingin agar suaminya memuji hasil karyanya ini. Seperti, kata 'indah' atau 'lumayan'. Tapi, Sasuke ya Sasuke. Tetap dengan sifatnya yang arogan dan gengsinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang masih merengut, tapi tetap memakan habis makanannya.

Setelah makan malam dan membersihkan peralatan makan, Sakura beranjak ke lantai atas untuk istirahat. Dalam keadaan hamil muda seperti ini, membuat wanita Uchiha itu gampang lelah. Apalagi tadi ia harus bekerja dan menyiapkan makan malam spesial.

Teringat sesuatu yang ingin diberikannya untuk Sasuke, ia pun bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil bunga _Aster_ yang ingin diberikannya secara langsung untuk sang suami.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Sakura yang awalnya tidak memerhatikan ranjangnya dibuat terheran karena adanya tujuh bunga _d__aisy_ yang ada di atas ranjangnya.

Bunga _D__aisy_ adalah bunga yang hampir mirip dengan bunga matahari. Hanya saja, jika bunga ini masih tertanam di tanah, bunga daisy memiliki keunikan, yaitu dapat membuka _petal-_nya (kelopak bunga) pada pagi hari saat matahari terbit dan dapat menutup kembali saat matahari terbenam. Sungguh bunga yang unik dengan segala keindahannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya karena keheranan dan ia pun mengambil setangkai bunga _d__aisy_ yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Mencium harumnya. Dan saat itu, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berada dekat di belakang tubuhnya. Tanpa melihat pun, Sakura sangat tahu kalau orang itu adalah suaminya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang dan perut Sakura dengan perlahan. Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanitanya dan kembali membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kebahagian sempurna, kah?" Sasuke mencium pelan telinga Sakura saat berbisik.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, tau?" dan sekarang Sakura merasa malu setengah mati.

Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada istrinya itu, tentu saja tetap dengan kehati-hatian mengingat di dalam perut rata sang istri ada bayi Uchiha yang sedang berkembang perlahan.

Setelah melepas rindu dengan memeluk sayang sang istri, Sasuke perlahan berjalan ke depan kasur dan mengambil bunga-bunga yang sengaja ia letakkan di sana.

"Jangan hanya mengambilnya satu!" lelaki itu menggerakkan tangan Sakura untuk menerima keenam _d__aisy_ dan memberikan seluruh bunga itu ke tangan wanitanya.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Karena maknanya akan berbeda." Ucapanya santai.

Sakura kembali menatap suaminya, kemudian ia menatap tujuh _daisy_ yang ada di genggaman tangannya, wanita yang identik dengan warna merah muda itu, lalu mencium keharuman bunga pemberian sang suami.

"Aku juga punya bunga untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Sebentar!" wanita yang sedang hamil tiga bulan itu kemudian beranjak sebentar dari hadapan sang suami yang sedang duduk di ranjang untuk mengambil bunga a_ster_ yang disimpannya.

"Ini!" cengiran itu sudah melebar saat tangan sang suami bergerak dan mengambil setangkai bunga dari jemarinya.

"_Aster_, lagi?" Sasuke memerhatikan bunga yang selalu diterimanya dari Sakura ketika ia baru pulang dari misi panjang, "kauingin menyamakanku dengan bintang, Sakura?"

_Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana bisa suaminya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Hn, kau selalu memberikanku bunga yang sama. Aku penasaran dan mencari tahu tentang bunga-bunga ini."

Sakura memejamkan matanya karena merasa malu. Lagi, Sasuke dapat menebak apa makna tersirat dari bunga-bunga yang selalu diberikannya untuk Sasuke.

_Aster_ berasal dari bahasa Yunani yang memiliki arti kata 'bintang', bagai bintang yang ada di angkasa. Sakura selalu menatap bintang jika ia merindukan Sasuke, lelaki itu mirip bintang.

Walau bintang kecil, tapi ia tetap menjadi pusat perhatiannya, padahal ada bulan yang bertengger manis di dekatnya. Sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menjadi prioritasnya, walaupun lelaki itu menjadi _nukenin_, padahal banyak lelaki lain yang menawarkan cinta kepada dirinya.

Lagipula, bintang tidak seperti bulan yang akan hilang karena gerhana. Bintang selalu ada di angkasa. Seperti Sasuke yang selalu ada di hatinya.

Aster _juga memiliki makna lain, yaitu; keriangan, kesederhanaan dan keceriaan. _

Jadi, jika kau ingin membagi keceriaan kepada seseorang, maka berikan saja setangkai a_ster_ kepada orang tersebut.

Dan, maka dari itulah Sakura memberikan _aster_ untuk suaminya yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin ini. Ia selalu ingin membagi dan memberikan keceriaannya kepada sang suami.

"Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah tau semuanya ya? Hehe." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah memerah, "dan _arigatou._ Bunganya sangat indah, Sasuke-_kun_. Lalu, apa maksudnya kalau maknanya akan berbeda jika hanya diambil satu tangkai?" Sakura kembali mencium bunga _d__aisy_ yang masih digenggamnya.

"Hn, tujuh bunga _d__aisy_." Sasuke melakukan gerakan tangannya dan kembali meminta ketujuh_ daisy_ itu dari Sakura.

Setelah Sakura memberikan bunga itu, Sasuke berdiri dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri di depan Sakura yang duduk. Tangan lelaki itu menggenggam ketujuh _d__aisy_.

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu memberikan Sakura satu bunga _daisy_ dan Sakura menerimanya.

"Hn, satu bunga berarti memikirkan."

Lelaki itu kembali memberikan dua bunga _daisy _kepada Sakura, wanita itu hanya diam dan mendengarkan bibir lelaki itu yang kembali berbicara.

"Tiga bunga berarti menghormati."

Kembali Sasuke memberikan dua bunga, sehingga jumlah bunga yang ada di tangan Sakura adalah lima. Gadis itu melebarkan bola matanya karena perilaku sang suami yang tidak pernah terpikir di benaknya.

"Lima bunga berarti tertarik."

Dan yang terakhir, Sasuke memberikan dua bunga lagi sebagai penutupnya. Jumlah bunga _daisy_ yang ada di tangan Sakura adalah tujuh tangkai.

"Tujuh bunga berarti—"

"—cinta." Sakura ikut menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya. Dan suara mereka menjadi satu.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu hanya menatap dalam diam dengan roda merah di pipi yang semakin terlihat saja.

Mengecup lembut bibir itu selama beberapa detik, kemudian Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau mengerti Uchiha Sakura? Itu semua berbeda."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi, kenapa _Daisy_?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Karena itu adalah simbol dari kesucian, kesetiaan, _innocence, true love_ dan _memories_."

"Aku baru tau. Tujuh Bunga _Daisy_. Itu sangat keren, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak tahu kau seromantis ini?"

"Hn, hanya ingin menyenangkan hati wanita yang sedang hamil." Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mengangkat wanitanya ke ranjang dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"_Aishiteiru, _Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura membalas dekapan suaminya.

"Hn, perlukah aku memberikan mawar _dark pink?_"

Sakura hanya terkikik dan mencium bibir suaminya.

* * *

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan: **Dalam bahasa bunga, Mawar dark pink memiliki makna ucapan _terima kasih_.

**A/N:**

Ok, fic ini adalah hadiah untuk Kak Glow ... soalnya dia mau translate fic2 keren di luaran sana ... dan entah kenapa aku suka sama diksinya Kak Glow. Semoga kakak suka ya. :D

Dan awalnya ingin bahas tentan bunga Daffodil, tapi waktu baca di beberapa web ... arti dan maknanya beda-beda dan membuatku bingung, lalu sempat kepikiran juga mau bahas bunga Morning Glory, tapi walau artinya bagus, bunganya kurang menarik. Dan terpilihlah bunga Daisy dan Aster. :D

Ok. Kalau pada ingin tau mengenai bahasa bunga lebih spesifik lagi, silahkan kunjungi dan baca di web yang ada di gugel, ya. :D

* * *

Sekian dulu, semoga semuanya pada suka.

Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**


End file.
